Love Live! Sunshine!!
to japoński projekt multimedialny opracowany wspólnie przez ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G Magazine, wytwórnię muzyczną Lantis i studio anime Sunrise. Pierwszy raz został zapowiedziany 26 lutego 2015 r. na stronie Dengeki G's Magazine z obrazami zwiastuna i wprowadzeniami postaci. Projekt oficjalnie rozpoczął się dnia 30 kwietnia 2015 roku wraz z opublikowaniem nazw postaci i ich aktorek głosowych. :Więcej informacji o historii projektu: Historia Love Live! Sunshine!! Anime :Więcej szczegółów: Lista odcinków W Żeńskim Liceum Uranohoshi, prywatnej szkole w nadmorskiej dzielnicy Uchiury w mieście Numazu, drugoklasistka Chika Takami próbuje założyć własny klub szkolnych idolek. Zainspirowani słynną szkolną grupą idolek μ's, dziewięć licealistek, Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida, Mari Ohara i Ruby Kurosawa tworzą swoją własną grupę idolek o nazwie Aqours. *Pierwszy sezon anime był emitowany od 2 lipca 2016 r. do 24 września 2016 r. *Drugi sezon emitowany był od 7 października 2017 r. do 30 grudnia 2017 r. *Premiera filmu została zapowiedziana na 4 stycznia 2019 r. Manga :Więcej szczegółów: Love Live! Manga Istnieją trzy mangowe adaptacje Love Live! Sunshine!!. *Pierwsza mangowa adaptacja nosi tytuł "Love Live! School idol project Sunshine!!", zilustrowana przez Oda Masaru ze scenariuszem napisanym przez Kimino Sakurako i projektami postaci od Murota Yuuhei. Rozpoczęto jej publikację w majowym wydaniu Dengeki G's Magazine 2016r. *Druga manga została stworzona pod tytułem "Maru's 4-Koma", zilustrowana przez Takenouchi Toshio ze scenariuszem napisanym przez Kimino Sakurako i projektami postaci od Murota Yuuhei. Rozpoczęto jej publikację w majowym wydaniu Dengeki G's Magazine 2017r., rozszerzając go na stary pełnokolorowy, ale mniejszy format Maru's 4-koma. *Trzecia adaptacja to seria antologii, oficjalne kompilacje mangi przez różnych artystów. Książki :Więcej szczegółów: Love Live! Sunshine!! School idol diary, Love Live! Publikacje Love Live! Sunshine!! School idol diary jest serią powieści w świecie Love Live! Sunshine!! , napisaną przez Sakurako Kimino, zilustrowaną przez Inou Shin i Akame Kiyose z projektami postaci od Yuuhei Murota. Obecna seria jest publikowana w broszurach, które są dostępne w limitowanej edycji płyt Blu-Ray 1 sezonu anime. Dostępnych jest wiele innych publikacji, w tym książki anime, książki fanowskie i przewodniki. Gry Zawartosć Love Live! Sunshine!! została dodana jako aktualizacja do darmowej gry "Love Live! School idol festival", stworzonej KLab i wydanej przez Bushiroad dla urządzeń iOS w Japonii 15 kwietnia 2013 r. Wersja na urządzenia Android została wydana 6 czerwca 2013 r. *Karty R Aqours zostały po raz pierwszy dodane do sklepu w grze 31 stycznia 2016 r., które miały kostiumy z "Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?" w swojej lepszej wersji (idolized). Historia, piosenki, karty SR i wyższe zostały wydane w dużej aktualizacji 5 lipca 2016 r. *Pierwszą postacią Aqours, która otrzymała Love Gem'y na urodziny, była You Watanabe 17 kwietnia 2016 r. Nowa gra pod tytułem Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS została zapowiedziana 21 września 2017 roku i zostanie wydana w 2018 r. W tej chwili planowane są dwie gry karciane wyprodukowane przez Bushiroad z zawartością Aqours, zatytułowane: *''Love Live! School idol collection'' (Debiut Aqours: Październik 2016) *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! Sunshine!!'' (Data wydania w Japonii: Wrzesień 2016) Single Saint Aqours Snow Singles Duo & Trio Singles Sub-units CYaRon! AZALEA Guilty Kiss Other Singles Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Blu-ray ---- Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray ---- Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ Special CD ---- 7-Eleven Limited Singles Albums Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Original Soundtrack Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime 2 Original Soundtrack Live Concerts Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ is Aqours' live concert that took place at Yokohama Arena in Yokohama on February 25 and 26, 2017. Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR is Aqours' live concert tour that took place at Nippon Gaishi Hall in Nagoya on August 5 and 6, World Memorial Hall in Kobe on August 19 and 20, and concluded at MetLife Dome in Saitama on September 29 and 30, 2017. Aqours 3rd LoveLive! Tour ～WONDERFUL STORIES～ Aqours 3rd LoveLive! Tour ～WONDERFUL STORIES～ is Aqours' live concert tour that took place at MetLife Dome in Saitama on June 9 and 10, Osakajo Hall in Osaka on June 16 and 17, and concluded at Marine Messe Fukuoka in Fukuoka on July 7 and 8, 2018. Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ is Aqours' live that will take place at Tokyo Dome on November 17 and 18, 2018. Kategoria:Love Live! Sunshine!! Kategoria:Anime